


Hand-me-downs

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, Fem!Ron, Genderbending, Male!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwen has to wear Hand-me-downs. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-me-downs

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Ppl! So, here is another instalment. I wonder how many I have... Well, I hope this is satisfactory.
> 
> I DON'T OWNeth!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Bronwen Weasley held her stomach, she gained weight again. She tried to close the shirt, but it wouldn't close. It was half an inch too small. She debated just ripping it in the back a bit, she would be wearing her cloak anyways all day, it was cold. But then, she would still have to get a bigger shirt, and her sisters would know, because she would have to ask her dad, who would ask her sisters if they had one that would fit.

She felt as the tears threatened to fall. She hated it when she needed bigger clothes. Her sisters told her that she was already out growing all their old clothes, and at this rate, she was going to start being a big ball of blubber. But she couldn't help it! She was hungry all the time.

She let her hand run across her smooth stomach, unknowing that it was almost too small, her ribs already peeking through. She was just bigger then her sisters, her bone structure was thicker, her shoulders wider though her legs were thinner and longer.

She tried a few more times before giving up and just ripping a small bit in the back, sewing it at the top of the tear so it wouldn't continue ripping, and throwing on her cloak.

"Took you so long." Mary Finnigan complained as she and Janet Thomas got to their feet. The two then entered the room, having had given Ron some privacy.

Ron just gave them a thankful smile before making her way to the common room where Harriet Potter and Troy Granger waited for her.

"Hey, How was it?" Harriet asked, motioning to the shirt. The two had looked through all of Ron's clothes earlier that week, having come to the conclusion that Ron only had two shirts that fit. Ron had used the last one the day before, her shirt was too dirty to wear for a third time, so she tried to force herself into the next one, that was when Harry left and Janet and Mary gave Ron some time alone.

"I had to fix it up." She held her blush at bay.

"We have to get you two to wear things more suited to your sizes." Troy commented, before going red.

"Why? Did you want to see us in clothes that 'complement' us?" Harry asked, looking up through her fringe at their friend, Troy wouldn't look at her.

"Stop it Harry, it's obvious that Troy wants to see you in clothes that don't dwarf you." Harry had been so used to clothes that didn't fit, she got her school clothes two sizes too big.

They were only thirteen, they shouldn't even be worried about this kind of stuff, but, Ron fingered her shirt, she couldn't help but want to lose the extra weight. She saw the looks Harry got from the older boys, her clothes might be a bit big, but it didn't exactly hide everything from view. You could tell she was curvy even with that many layers and the oversized clothes.

"What you thinking?" Harry was on her right, Troy on her left, flanking her. The three were now making their way to breakfast.

"Oh, nothing. Just, what would it be like if I had clothes that fit?" She looked at Troy, then Harry, both had thinking looks on their faces.

"Obviously, you would be the most desired." Troy smirked.

"We would rule this school with iron fists." Harry grinned. And Ron couldn't help but laugh out loud. She could always count on her friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was left a bit open... Oh well. They are really good friends, they learned to flirt earlier that year, so they are still new to it.
> 
> I hope it was okay.
> 
> Mars


End file.
